The Lover I Wanted But She's The Lover I Got
by BadButt94
Summary: Summary: Dan always wanted to be Runo’s boyfriend, but when he becomes a heartbroken boy… Can Mira pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

The Lover I Wanted, But She's the Lover I Got

Summary: Dan always wanted to be Runo's boyfriend, but when he becomes a heartbroken boy… Can Mira pick up the pieces?

The scene starts after the gang returns back from New_Vestroia, at Dan's home in his room._

_Dan's P.O.V._

I drag my feet all the way up to my room, still wearing my clothes from New Vestroia. I throw my jacket on the floor, kick off my shoes, and land face first on my bed thinking…

That party was awesome. Having almost all of my friends and Bakugan there, but the one person that my heart pounded for the whole time we were close to each other. The one person that I had to continuously hide my blushing face from. She's the girl I feel for. The girl that rocks my world… Runo.

I have always liked Runo, but does she feel the same about me I wonder?

My thoughts of my beloved Runo were interrupted with that moment where an equally, hell more attractive women, Mira, jumped straight into my arms. Completely ignoring my partner in crime and filling herself with glee for my safety and then I spun her around in my arms and for once I didn't think that this women here in my arms was the women that was always in my mind.

I tried as best as I would to dismiss that moment from my mind, but to no success so I thought that maybe if I take a bath then my head will be clear. So walked I to the bath tub with Drago in head and sat in the warm bath. My mind cleared, but not of the events I wanted to get rid of. The whole time that same moment with Mira replayed in my mind. But that wasn't the only moment that replayed in my mind. The other moment was when I first came home, to that shop and Runo and I was standing, looking at each other, and came the moment I was dreading the whole time, I held my arms out with stars in my eyes, ready to embrace her with my arms, but instead of coming to me she grabbed Tigrerra.

In anger I splash the water, almost knowing Drago out of the tub, and shout "WHY CAN'T I BE THE PERSON YOU WANT?! AM I THAT PERSON THAT YOU DESIRE, LIKE YOU ARE TO ME?!"

Author's P.O.V.

After realizing what happened Dan scrambled to find Drago and cupped him in his hands so they could talk.

"Daniel what is the matter? These are the first words that you've said since we got back from the party now tell me what's wrong."

"Well as you know I like Runo a lot, but recently I've been having some feelings for Mira and well… Dou you remember when Mira jump right into my arms? And when Runo went to Tigrerra?"

"Yes"

"Well those two events keep playing inside of my brain and all I could think is… How do I really feel about the two females?"

"Daniel, I can't not tell you how to feel or who to feel for; but whatever you decide to do just know I support and follow you wherever your heart shall take you."

"Thanks buddy."

Dan finished his bath and quietly drifted off to sleep, dreaming…

One Unruly Night

Dan wakes up in a room. This room is familiar, but it's not his room.

Just as he was getting ready to get up to find out where he was at, Dan heard his name being called by a female with a soft voice.

Dan stands up and starts walking towards the, but stops when a figure stands at the door.

Dan couldn't believe who it was either, but instead of staring at her face he worked his way up from the floor.

Observing her red colored toenails, her pale white silky shaven legs, to her almost red transparent robe, which stops a little past her thighs, the robe opened showing off a little bit of her breast, one hand that was placed at the top of her cleavage, slowly started rubbing all over her body to her thigh where she just moved it over the top of her thighs, while the other arm touched the top of the doorway. While Dan could feel his dick rising he has to adjust so he couldn't show his excitement. But, what surprised him even more was what he was wearing. He was just in his flame boxer shorts. But, Dan was interested in this mistress that all else was unimportant, so Dan directed his crimson eyes on the face of the woman. Dan was shocked at the person who stood before him.

IT WAS… MIRA

"Mira?" Dan whispers.

"Yes, Dan it's me, your girlfriend and lover. And Dan it's that time of the week."

Dan was just as confused as ever, but he found himself paralyzed as she slowly walked over to her apparent lover. With each passing step she removed her robe and dropped it on the floor, reveling her red silk bra and underwear. Finally, she's in front of him, arms wrapped around his neck. Dan finds that he has no control over his body and is observing as his hands are placed on her thighs and is going to feel and rub her firm ass. While his hands are exploring her body, their lips have come together for a nice little make out session. Mira's hands came down to his chest and forces Dan on his back. She places herself on top him, where her vagina is placed on top of the bulge in his boxers and both hands are just exploring one another.

Just in that minute articles of clothing were being thrown across the floor and now they're just naked and that's when Dan flipped them over and he was getting ready to insert his penis into her when…

Dan wakes up with a start. He checks to see if Drago woke up.

"Good he's still sleep. Now to take care of this little annoyance."

Dan walks to his bathroom sits on his toilet and grabs his cock and works a rhythm to get to his climax. The funny thing was that instead of envisioning Runo, Dan's mind reverted to back to his dream.

After he reached his climax Dan had to take a quick shower and tried to clean up before returning to bed without repeating that same dream. In the morning he will talk to his partner about his unruly night.

Dan's Big Chance

The next morning Dan awoken from what seemed as an endless blissful dream hot and sweaty. He had to jump into his shower and get dressed for this important day. Because today was going to be the day where Dan was going to tell Runo how he felt.

After his shower Dan put on his favorite outfit: Black shirt with his name engulfed in red, yellow, and orange flames, his red and white short sleeved jacket that he always leaves open to expose his flame designed shirt, his blue jeans, and his all white shoes that he only wears for a special occasion just like this day.

"Daniel?! Where exactly are we going?"

"I have to go talk to Runo right now."

Dan rushed off toward Runo's family café, but before he stopped there he went to buy some flowers for her. He wanted to make sure that they were as pretty as her.

With the flowers in hand, Dan rushed to tell his one true love "I love you"

When Dan arrived at Runo's café only to discover that no one was here, but just as he turned to go looking for her, Dan heard some noises coming from upstairs. He thought that maybe Julie and Runo were talking upstairs, so he slowly crept up the stairs.  
But what he saw through her cracked door was unreal…

It was Runo and Masquerade going at it like two heated animals.

"Runo?"

"Masquerade?"

Dan whispered both their names in shock and aw as he watched and wondered of why Masquerade had returned.

Dan was sick to his stomach as he watched this awkward event in front of him.

When they finally finished both lied in their love nest snuggle within each other. Before they fell asleep, both whispered to the other the words he so wanted to say and hear…

"I love you"

Tears fell and ran down Dan Kuso's cheeks as he ran out the door with no intention of ever returning.

He had no idea where he was running to with those scornful, mocking flowers in his hand.

Finally, his legs gave and he had the urge to sit down on the closest bench.

When he turned and looked around, Dan noticed that this was the park where they had first met.

His sadness turned to rage and he throw the floors on the ground and lay on the bench, closed his eyes only to try and erase what memory and feelings he had for the little slut.

Behind the angry hero walked an amazed Mira who came to check on her friends and get a little more view of the beautiful place she came to know as Earth.

She felt like asking for a tour guide, so she pulled out her phone to call a certain young man she admired and liked when she looked down to see that he was already here.

She walked down towards him, but stopped when she saw the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen.

"I didn't know you liked snoozing out here on a bench."

Dan was started by the sudden voice that woke him from his unhappy thought process. He looked up to see that it was Mira and she was holding the flowers in her hands ever so delicately. He was very surprise to see that they complemented her lovely face and skin so nicely.

"I usually don't but, I didn't have enough energy to run home. So, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my friends and also get a little bit more view of this wonderful planet."

"Well this planet ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"Dan what's wrong? You usually don't say things like that?"

"Well I really don't like talking about my business out in the open like this."

"Well why don't we go back to your house and you can tell me there."

With smiles on their faces the two walked back to Dan's house to have a talk. Both looked at each other, occasional blushes appeared and they laughed the whole way home.

When they get home Mira asked where his parents were.

"My mom went out of town to go see some of my cousins. They'll be back by late tomorrow."

"Good. I thought your mom was going to make me do yoga again."

Mira and Dan took their shoes off and they walked up to his room so they could talk.

Mira sat on his bed while Dan sat at his computer desk. Both were quite for a few moments.

"So tell me what the matter is."

At first Dan didn't want to tell Mira what was wrong, but he felt like he just had to tell someone or he would explode.

"Wow! I had no idea that Runo and this Masquerade person were so close."

"Yeah well neither did I."

"Are you ok?"

"I could say yes, but then I'd be lying."

"So what now?"

Dan looked out into space and only sighed heavily. "I don't know."

Silence overtook them once again. Both thinking about the other's thoughts.

"What if you were told by another girl that she liked you?"

This strange question astounded Dan at first. But, he knew exactly what was coming next.

"Well, that would depend on who she is. Is she smart?"

"Yes."

"Do I know her?"

"Yes."

"Is she beautiful and the best leader in all of New Vestroia?"

"Well I don't know all that, but…"

"Well I do."

Dan got up and walked over to Mira and bent over so now their faces are inches apart.

"So how do you know?"

"Easy…"

Dan moved his mouth closer to hers. Both closed their eyes. Waiting for that sweet contact between the each other. Finally, came the moment they've been waiting for. The moment where they could show how much they loved each other in one sweet kiss. After a couple of moments Dan pulls apart to finish his previous sentence.

"She's standing right in front of me. Stay here I'll be right back."

Dan ran off to the bathroom to get prepared for the next turn of events.

He comes back in… "Now where were we?"

Mira smiles, walks over to him, wraps her arms around him and says… "I think, right here."

She connects their lips again and he wraps his arms around her waist. They slowly walked backwards to his bed and fell backwards on the bed. Mira slowly moved her hands under his shirt to feel his abs that are covered up are now going to be exposed. He moved his hands from around her waist to her thigh and to feel the softness of her leg. Mira and Dan both helped the other remove their jackets and his shirt. Dan had no Idea of how to remove her maroon outfit, so Mira had to do it for him, but why not tease him while she did it. She painfully slowly pulled down her outfit to revel her red silky bra and panties like in his dream. It was so unfair for her to do that. When she was done, she hoped on top of him, placing herself on top of his bulge in his pants. Mira pulled down his pants, in what seemed slower than before. Dan was getting to inpatient, so he flipped them over and rushed to get off what was left on their bodies. Dan left her lips and traveled down her neck, to her collarbone, her well toned stomach, and finally to her vagina earning gentle pleasurable moans as he want. He was so fast that he didn't have time to observe the goddess before him, but he had a rhythm going and he couldn't mess it up now. Dan licked his fingers and inserted one at a time until he felt her walls tightened and she came in his hand and her moan was loud and most favorable to Dan's ears. Dan placed his head in between her legs and licked her vagina clean, but the more he moved his tongue around the more of her juices poured out. After Dan finished Mira whispered "sit up". Dan complained and watched as Mira got on her knees and sucked and licked Dan's condom covered dick. She heard Dan grunt, trying with every fiber of his being not to moan. After she was done Dan brought her back up to the bed and lied her done on the.

"Mira, are you ok with this? I mean we can stop because it's going to hurt a little."

Mira only shook her head and guided him to her entrance and whispered in his ear… "There is nothing I want more."

Both looked deep in each other's eyes and smiled. Dan slowly entered her but stopped when he heard her whimpered and tears were forming. When he was going to pull away she stopped him and told him to continue so he did. He waited until she got use to his length before he started to thrust into her. Soon her whimpers turned into loud pleasurable moans while Dan just grunted, trying not to be overcome by pleasure. Soon both reached their climax and Mira cried out Dan's name in a loud scream. After they were done Dan removed the condom and lied beside his new lover with his arms wrapped around his new lover and kissed her hair.

"You know I had a dream like this last night."

"Really?"

"Yeah except that we did this once a week."

"Well how about we make it a weekly tradition, then?"

"Sure. By the way I love you, Mira."

"Me too Dan."

Dan rolled over on his back and Mira placed her head on his chest where they fell into a blissful sleep where ironically they had a similar dream to what just happened.


	2. Badbutt94's Author's Note

**Badbutt94's Author's Note:**

First of all, I would like to apologize for not posting anything and for anyone who believes that this is a new chapter. I am making this author's note to let all of my fans and readers know that I will not be able to post any new chapters until after August 20th, 2013. As of right now, I am in another state, taking care of my very young siblings for my mother. She just gave birth, today, to my little brother and will need my help with the new born, 7/8 year old, 3 year old, and a 1 year old, yes people these are all of my siblings. I have been with my family for almost a month now and just found time to upload this author's note, so you can tell that I am busy. But, do not despair, once I return home and before I start college again, I will come back with a bunch of new chapters, stories, and everything you guys expect of me.

Also, on a side not, I have finally gotten my siblings on a schedule so I do have some free time during the night where I can become a beta for anyone who needs one. So, if you or anybody needs a beta for their work, let me know and I can definitely help out.

To add to this author's note, I will be posting this to all of my stories so anyone who's ever read my stories will know that I do not own any most of the characters in my stories. The only ones I do own, are my OCs and extra characters in all of my Naruto stories, Ke'Ania, Saedi, and Raven from my 'Secret Kingdom Hearts' series, and any other OCs I mentioned in the warnings. I also do not own any of the songs I have added in my stories. The only thing I do own are the plots to my stories, the design of most of the characters, and any 'music video' type of action happening in some of my stories. The only reason I am doing this and posting it to all of my stories is because I have received some messages where people were complaining and threatening to report my stories because I did not put any disclaimers in any of the chapters. Since this bothers people and since I refuse to go through the tedious process of dealing with this issue again, I am posting this author's note and will start putting disclaimers of all of my chapters and stories to please my audience and rule followers who refuse to even read my work because there is not disclaimer stated.

Another reason I am also posting this author note to all of my stories is because it has come to my attention that my past stories are shitty and they make me cringe every time I read them. I am not one of those people that will claim that every piece of work I have done is perfect and no one can tell me otherwise. I know that starting off I wasn't as good as I am now, and my work proves that. So, I have decided that, before I die, I will attempt to go back and re-do _**ALL **_of my stories to satisfy this need of mine. I don't know exactly when I will get around to it, but I can guaranty that it will happen one day.

The last thing I have to say to everyone is that I feel the need to be just a little bit closer to you guys so, if you want to, you can scroll further down this note and find my Facebook, Tumblr, YouTube, and DeviantArt names so that you can follow me. On my DeviantArt account are some old pictures I drew, but I will be posting some more soon. On my YouTube account, I do occasionally post some videos of my favorite couples. If there is any requests for a video you would like for me to make with a song, drop me a request on my YouTube account or you can send it to my Facebook, Tumblr, or even pm me here. It all goes to my email so I'll get it one way or another. For those who friend me on Facebook, that is where you can get to know the non-fanfiction side of Badbutt94. For anyone that wants to follow me on Tumblr, there I will be posting any updates about my stories, videos, and artwork on there. Now, I know I'm not the best, but I do take pride in what I do and will post it regardless of people's opinions. Just like many other pictures, videos, and pieces of literature, they are there simply for anyone who wants to enjoy it.

Well, I think that's enough ranting and raving for today. Again, I'm sorry that I cannot post any chapters right now, but I will make up for it in a few months. If there are any comments/ concerns or you simply want to just drop me a line, go ahead. I will be waiting to hear from you guys.

**HOW TO FIND ME:**

**Facebook: **Blackcat Ke'AniaSora

**Tumblr: **soraxiii

**YouTube: **Badbutt94

**DeviantArt: **soraswifey


End file.
